Can you Hear Me
by FallenAngelGod
Summary: An story of Wiccan Satanism and taking the form of ones desire for torture and self depravation for revenge, taking ones mortal body and turning them to a cursed slave bent on being used for bidding of heinous endeavors all the while believed that another haunts their mind, forcing them to exile and forced to a life of nothingness and trapped forever.


Can you Hear Me

At times the world is black and white, seemingly all is known and all is right, but there are points where the unexplained occur, fading the world into despair, and sometimes cursed into the nightmares that at once can become reality.

Story

I once became stuck in a total eclipse, swallowed by ...the norm and facilitated by the orchestration that life is out of our control, I was trapped in a never ending battle of myself and an entity that clouded my subconscious, using the same acts I believed in to be false.

It started senior year of college when I met her, she was an ordinary girl living in the hills, but loved the occult. I saw her reading macabre books and Wiccan religion. Her name was Sasha and being me I wanted to know her better, so I asked her out. I met up with her in the library and asked her.

"So I can't help notice you're into the curses of the damned, what made you intrigued."

She responded with, "Well for one I believe there's a way to link two people together, symbolically placing them together for eternity, and second, I'm in, I've seen you around, come by my apartment tonight, I promise it won't be regretful." While she stroked his chin and walked away.

Things were looking amazing until some of my friends came by, and told me about her. One of them told me that she basically was a black widow and murdered all her boy-toys or some shit. The other thought what the hell was going on with her, she's probably a user. And the third just supported me, like always. I got to her apartment around 8pm after straggling to get the room number.

She answered wearing a slipknot shirt and faded jeans and pulled me in. her room was dark with everything faded into darkness, and several symbols form Wiccan no less for casting. She came in with a bottle of Bacardi and two shot glasses. Nonetheless I didn't think anything would happen, until of course we started making out after about 2 shots, being the lightweight I fucking am. She began kissing me lower on my neck but instead of sucking I felt a twinge. She freaking bit my neck causing it to drip down to my shirt. She smiled and apologized and ran to get a towel. I left not soon after, completely appalled at what happened. But it wouldn't be until the next day when I find out what she did after. Commotion was heard from her room and police came to find her dead in the middle of a circle marked in her blood, one she made by slicing her wrists down the middle. I was called in at around 11am a week later to give some light as to what happened. They found a small vile around her neck half empty that matched my blood perfectly. I told them what happened and how she bit me and made me lose a little blood. Soon after I began hearing things as I slept, the whispered, "can you hear me, there's much to do." Case in point I felt disturbed and went to the school psychiatrist in order to see what was up. The lady told that I was only grieving and that I should take some time off.

I decided to take the semester off and go chill out, for a while, mostly sleeping, bad mistake. I awoke from a nightmare a little while ago involving a blonde girl being drowned in a bath. I did know what the hell was wrong with me, but I needed to get out. I walked around the road clearing my head when I saw a squad of police, an ambulance, and some detectives. They were pulling out a body with hair sticking out flowing over the stretcher. I ultimately vomited at the sight of the blonde hair as I put two and two together.

I pulled myself together as I saw one of my friends keel over in tears, knowing for sure who it was. Did I really do it, did I really kill someone, and I felt my whole body chill over as I just stared into space walking away. I tried not to sleep but fell to at 5:30am, I thought I was awake when I saw her; Sasha appeared to me, but with scarred arms and smiling. She walked to me, licking her lips with dried blood on them.

"Isn't it wonderful, carnage of the damned, and the orchestration of the demise of the wicked, it's exhilarating in every fiber of my being?", she moaned.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PSYCHO," I screamed.

"I made my wish a reality, I told you I wanted to be able to connect two people in their subconscious, and you made it complete," she retorted.

"WHY, why make me do this, kill an innocent girl," I asked

"Well in all honesty she was scum, and since I can get away with this action, I feel like I can do away with everyone who has wronged me, every time you slumber, I control you, you're my world, my puppet, now welcome to main attraction," she laughed.

I awoke not long after in a sweat, I grasped my head wondering what the hell has happened to my life. I felt like I was drowning, and everything was just getting worse. I dreamt of one of the step team members being slit with a box cutter. My eyes widened when I noticed on the news, another college girl murdered with a slit throat. I decided to pack my bags and leave, nothing I can do will stop the murder, she repeatedly asks if I can hear her. I called one of my friends Dave, who's a wiz at this kind of shit. Although he lives in the mountains, I visited him and let me stay for a while. He ran some diagnostics using some weird device for brainwaves thanks to his psych major. He found two pairs identical to each other, which meant that something was going on inside my head. Was I going insane or was this girl really implanted her soul into my subconscious and leads me to murder.

My friend came up to me with a couple of books on spiritual defiance, which I read back to front, and thanks to his connections I was able to suppress my dreams. I never was scared before this time, but I found what caused such traumas. In Wiccan there's a forbidden ritual which upon death, a women may implant her spirit into the last male she was in contact with. Sasha must have done this our first night together. I hope to god I can destroy this curse before something else happens. As I read on in the books, there was no reversal to the ritual aside from the spirit lifts on to the otherworld only after the host body is deceased. Well fuck me, the only way for me to get rid of her is to off myself.

"You really think it's the only way, I don't think you're thinking this all the way through," Dave explained.

"You know as well as I do I won't stop killing till I'm dead or arrested, and there is no way I'm being stuck in prison," I replied saddened.

I fell asleep soon after prepared to leave, until I awoke from another horrifying dream, knowing full well it's a reality. I awoke to find Dave strangled by the wires from his machine. I knew what I had to do.

I knew what would happen if I go through with what I got planned. I went to my room back home and grabbed my m-9 double action pistol, knowing full well the police would be on my tail. The burst in looking for me, the pistol at the ready I placed it at my right temple.

"What do you think you're doing, you're not in control, there's still many others who need punishment, don't act like you're a hero, we both know that a killer, is a killer, is a killer," I heard.

"That may be so, but I control what I do when I'm awake, I choose this for everything I was made to do, have fun in hell, I'll sure love the company," I responded.

The police came into my room seeking me as I murdered four people.

"Hey, put the gun down, we can talk this out," one of the cops exclaimed.

"If I told my side of the story, you would only think I'm crazy," I answered back.

I pulled the trigger closing my eyes in the process, when I awoke there was no sound. I knew this was to be true, I am part of the afterlife but as a consequence of suicide, I'm eternally connected to the living for all existence, I guess it would be worthless to ask "Can you hear me."


End file.
